uq_holderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kuroumaru Tokisaka
Just a personal thought, but should Kuroumaru be listed as 'Male', or as 'Assumed Male'? While it is still in debate on many forums, most seem to believe that he is actually female. What we do know, however, is that he has many female characteristics, is said to have a "cursed body" and seems to be hiding something. Just my thoughts... Oddlyk0 (talk) 17:39, September 25, 2013 (UTC) He got enraged when Touta called him a female and he bathed with Touta in part for males, so till it's legitly proven that he's not a male, we'll be keeping him that way. Chances are the author is trolling us but we'll be going with what we know now~ 20:08, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Whatever Kuroumaru's biological sex is (if he even has one, the curse giving him a genderless body is a popular fan theory), if he identifies as male then he should be referred to as male. I know it's just a shounen manga, but some fans are sensitive about this stuff; and just leaving the male pronouns in the pages alone is certainly a lot easier than changing them every single time there's a new development in the manga, especially since we still don't have a complete understanding on what Kuroumaru's deal is. Mahora (talk) 22:00, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Shouldl'nt we say, his/her gender is unknown, until we really know. I mean, Kuroumaru is definitely a boy's name and s/he claims to be a boy, but looks like a girl. As long this is not clarified, his/her gender should be marked as unknown. Second thing is the age of 14. Kuroumaru looks about the same age as Touta, but in chapter 9, page ten s/he says he'd be immortal for 4 1/2 years. So should'nt his age be about 16-17 then? 17:39, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Most imortals are mesured by both physical age, AND actual age. I think both should be listed on the page. On the subject of gender, I think it should remain 'Male' or perhaps 'Assumed Male' untill shown otherwise, though it should be noted on the page that there is strong evidence to support that Kuroumaru could be female. Oddlyk0 (talk) 17:46, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :How about: Androgynous (Identifies as Male). Netherith (talk) 08:25, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :Kuromaru is actually revealed to be genderless in the next chapter, at least according to the raw.SageM (talk) 04:32, December 23, 2013 (UTC) We will wait for it to be released in English. 12:59, December 23, 2013 (UTC) It has already been revealed, kuromaru is genderless until hir reaches hirs 16 birthday, at which point kuromaru chooses which gender to be, or the choice is made for hir. basically kuromaru is like the characters from they were 11 anime, which chooses which gender to be at puberty. SageM (talk) 19:05, December 24, 2013 (UTC) So the problem is, how do we refer to Kuroumaru in the articles? I refuse to call Kuroumaru 'it' v_v. I suggest we use male pronouns (as he expressed the desire to become a male) till we see him make the actual choice 19:22, December 24, 2013 (UTC) I agree, all of the articles I've edited, including chapter 16's article refer to him using masculine pronouns. I think we should continue like this until it's decided. Kuroumaru finally confesses to touta, please update the Plot section The plot section really needs to be updated, especially since Kuroumaru finally confesses hir's feelings for Touta at the end of the latest chapter!SageM (talk) 02:04, October 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM :Actually, he didn't yet. Knowing these kind of situations, someone surely is going to interrupt Kuroumaru before he can even complete the phrase. In any case we should wait for the next chapter.--EvilDragonLord 18:27, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Is that even possiable?The Last 2 chapter were against the cliched common. Yukihimes line would be meaningless if it didn´t change anything.And even so he said 96 percent of the line interrupting wouldn´t change anything. 20:54, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Its official folks, Kuroumaru is in love with touta. and hir successfully admitted it to touta. Though touta being his dense self misinterpreted it. Now we know that Kuroumaru has basically decided to become a woman after hir 16th birthday.SageM (talk) 00:55, October 28, 2015 (UTC)SageM As of chapter 102, all doubt has officially been removed, kuroumaru's body is changing far more rapidly now that she has gone on a date with touta, and its even extended to her physical abilities as well, since she has lost a lot of physical strength as well.SageM (talk) 03:21, November 18, 2015 (UTC)SageM We need to talk SageM.This chapter confirmed that korou still hasn´t become 16 and his gender issues are still undecided.Don´t tell me it´s quasi confirmed that he will become female that´s not how a wikia works. apparently,kuromaru seems to enjoy being considering a girl later in the manga https://twitter.com/Animeistrans/status/1111707980729380866 i am pikapika200 (talk) 19:21, March 29, 2019 (UTC) already a few months on female puberty https://twitter.com/Animeistrans/status/1111718045817413632 i am pikapika200 (talk) 15:20, March 31, 2019 (UTC) open the page read this twitter thread: https://twitter.com/AmagawaSetsuko/status/1111585090755330048 i am pikapika200 (talk) 23:29, April 4, 2019 (UTC)